Trust
by FitzgLivviep
Summary: I added my spin to the end of the conversation Fitz and Liv had about trust in the Oval Office in episode 3x11. Lets just say Fitz steps up in this One Shot.


Trust

"I won't win without you. Liv?"

"I'm not resigning. I'll be here tomorrow."

 ** _Next morning_**

It was three in the morning when he finally stopped calling. After a few more minutes she was fast asleep and was woken up three hours later by her alarm screaming that she was due at the White House again. She didn't want to see him so soon, emotions were too high and she didn't give their argument any thought but she had a job to do. Liv woke up feeling like she drank well into the night and all she did was come home, take a hot shower, and crawl into bed ignoring his calls. Pulling herself out of the bed and zombie walking to her bathroom to get ready, once dressed she text her team to meet her at the White House, if she was going to do this she needed her team there to keep things on track.

Little did she know that Fitz had other plans…

 ** _In the Oval_**

"When is she getting here?"

"She said she'll be here soon."

"Good, good. If she's coming this early she must have a plan and wants to jump into work once she gets here."

Fitz didn't hear a thing they were saying. He was in his own head thinking of his own plan to get her to see he trusted her and needed her in every way possible. He could feel himself breathe deeper and faster- she was in the building- then came the sound of her power walk in heels that made her hips sway in a way that could bring him to his knees and want to take her in his mouth. At the sound of the door opening he looked up at the most beautiful person in the world.

Walking down the hallway to the Oval she could breathe deeper but her heart was beating so fast she thought the others could hear it. Slowing her pace she greeted Lauren, who promptly told her to go on in that they were waiting for her. Before opening the door she took a deep breath _here goes nothing._

Walking in her eyes land on his dark grey eyes, while her now dark brown land on him.

"Great the gang here, it feels like old times," Mellie says happily.

"Mellie, Cyrus, Mr. President," Liv greeted everybody.

Mellie started to babble on and on about the campaign and V.P's. Fitz and Liv were having their own conversation. His eyes had her frozen in place that Abby had to tap her shoulder to break their conversation.

"What?"

"She asked you what the plan was."

"Umm... right," before she could layout the plan he stood up.

"I trust you."

Mellie looked at him confused, "Fitz she hasn't said anything yet. We all trust her but let's hear the plan first."

Not hearing a word she said he continued, "I trust you, please believe me."

Now Cyrus was confused but had a feeling it had something to do with their inconvenient relationship, "Sir what are you talking about?"

"Liv talk to me please. Baby please." He had so much hurt in his voice that he had everyone in the room feeling it to.

Liv was still standing behind a chair not looking at him. She heard him begging and she wanted to answer him but too many people were in the room and all the cameras. Pushing her feelings back she turned to the office with a straight face in complete gladiator mode.

"First we need to spin Andrews..."

"Stop talking," it was barely above a whisper but she heard it loud and clear but kept on going, "STOP TALKING," he boomed with his deep baritone voice.

"Come over here and look at me. Stop ignoring me I know you heard all that I said and you're not going to say anything."

"No."

"No?"

"No I will not come over there and no I will not acknowledge what you said. There is nothing to discuss. Now Mr. President as I was saying…"

"Really Olivia, seriously? Fine."

Stepping from behind his desk he walks over to her. Everyone is shocked to say the least. Abby was enjoying seeing her best friend/boss interact like this. Mellie was in full shock while Cyrus was angry that they were letting their relationship get in the way of business. Fitz stands in front of Liv they stare each other down. Slowly he puts his forehead against hers and sighs.

"Look at me. I need you to really look at me and hear me."

Backing away she shakes her head to try to clear it and walks over to his desk trying to give them some distance _. This can't be happening now. What the hell is he thinking? He is making my weakness show._ He followed behind her and was standing behind her and she didn't even know. The whole room was watching their interaction. They never seen so much love from two people who were not together, they were acting like they have been doing this for years. Mellie was out of shock and about to yell her head off but was cut off Liv. He steps behind her and puts his lightly on her temple.

"What?"

"Tell me."

"Tell you what?"

"Stop that, just stop. Just be in this moment."

"Fitz I am at work. This is my job."

Fitz moves over to the window where the cameras can't reach and raises an eyebrow at Liv to follow him to their spot so she won't have to worry as much. Yes they had an audience but he needed this and he knew she needed it also.

Abby couldn't hold it anymore, "what in pink elephant hell is going on?"

"Liv just give me one minute," begged Fitz.

There it was, that one minute she wanted but didn't have the courage to ask for it from him. Giving up because they were already in deep might as well jump in with two feet and hair on fire. She walks over to him and stands in front of him looking at the ground. He lifts her chin with his fingers and grabs her by the waist and pulls her flush against him.

"There you are."

How could this one man cause so much at one time. She was angry that he was making this meeting personal and show her vulnerability, she was feeling loved and adore by his words, touch and looks, and she was nervous because this out in the open. They weren't stealing a moment they were out of the dark in front of people standing in the sun. Mellie was livid.

"I'm sorry but you and your little whore need to stop whatever this is. This is not some disgusting fairytale; we need to come up with a plan."

Cyrus was on the same level of Mellie, "Sir she's right, we don't have time for you two play house."

Fitz breaks away from Liv gives Cyrus the most evil eye. It was pure hate and primal, his eyes spoke a thousand words saying that Cyrus was the enemy and Fitz was going to protect his queen at any cost. Cyrus had backed all the way up and cowered in a corner.

"Cyrus if you value your job and existence in this administration you will not speak a word till told to."

"Fitzgerald," Mellie started to speak but Fitz turned his lethal look to her and all thoughts and words escaped her. This wasn't the Fitz she knew this was a man in love and protecting his love from a threat.

"Shut the hell up Mellie," each word was laced with venom and ice that it caused her to shiver but her pride and her legacy was not going to be thrown away.

"I will not Fitzgerald. GET OVER YOUR WHORE!"

"SHUT UP!" That was it Fitz was seeing red and Mellie was the target. "Get one thing straight Mellie she is not a whore, mistress, or any other name you think you can break her down with. She is the LOVE of my life."

"I will not be talked to like that in my house. I have given up everything for you."

"Just stop talking right there. That is old and played out Mellie look around you; you are in the White House already. This is MY second term. As far as I'm concerned this is no longer your house. You think I didn't know you begged her to come on my campaign, and then later took her to lunch to show her a list of eligible men to date. So the worn out speech that you were about to say has no weight. When it came down to it the final decision was not yours it was hers and I forgave her for that. Olivia is the air I breathe to live each and every day, she is the love of my life. You are just a place holder. You are holding her spot that is rightful hers but my woman is brilliant and deserves it all, hell she has it. She has her own business and is known around the world. I will never subject her to the ornamental duties you worked so hard to get. You have them now go do them, just because you want to play at the big table and feel threaten by a beautiful, intelligent, powerful woman doesn't mean you belong there. So I'm going to make it completely clear," slowly taking steps toward her, "this is MY HOUSE and you will not disrespect her EVER again. This is HER house and you don't want to disrespect the owners of this house unless you want to be out on your ass. This is HER HOUSE and if I ever hear anything out of your mouth that is disrespectful I. WILL. END. YOU. So sit down and be ornamental not functional."

To say the least everyone in the room was shocked. Jaws were hanging to the ground and laughs, claps and cheers were being held in. Fitz felt lighter but he wasn't done yet. Turning and walking back to Liv he became instantly calm and knew what to do to fix this. He had it handled.

He reached for her and took her back in his arms, "I don't care who is in this room. You're the only person in this room whose opinion matters. I love you. I trust you, and if you think Andrew is not right, then we are following your gut. He's out."

"Fitz…"

"No I need you here. I need to show you I trust and love you. I want this Liv and we are going to win this election together." He saw panic in her eyes.

"What I mean is we are going to see each other whenever we want. Mellie will be playing the First Lady part but she will give me a divorce. I don't care. We are in this together sweet baby."

Stunned out of her silence "are you crazy?"

"No but if me saying yes makes you agree with this plan then yes I am crazy."

"Fitz… I love you. I'm in love with you too, after all this will we move to Vermont?"

"Vermont, jam and you are my future."

"Let's not forget our two babies," she says with a small laugh.

"Don't worry I haven't. I mean the second we are clear of this house I'm knocking you up."

They laugh and are in pure bliss in their love bubble that they forgot her team was standing there just staring and Mellie and Cyrus sat there with their tails between their legs. She glances over at them.

"Looks like we have work to do."

"It would seem so, but we have one more order of business first."

"And what's that?"

"Kiss me."

"No."

"No?"

"I want you to kiss me."

He leans down and brushes his lips against hers, "I love you Olivia Pope."

"I love you to Fitzgerald Thomas Grant."

"The third."

"The third."

And with that they seal their new future with a kiss.

The End


End file.
